prisonercellblockhfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 146
Lizzie tells Meg she thinks Kay must be dead, and gives a very unconvincing version of her "self-defence" alibi. Meg is not convinced and tells Jim she thinks it is completely out of character for Lizzie to be violent. Lizzie explains the whole "sting" operation to Erica, and Erica suprisingly says she believes the self-defence story and confines Lizzie to her cell rather than sending her to solitary. Judy blames herself for yet another death when Linda comes to tell the women the news about Kay. Doreen thinks Linda should go to Erica and take the blame. Tracey tells Kath she's being released and is very confident in Joe, saying that he would never believe she had informed on him. The women keep quiet at first when Erica appeals for any information which could help Lizzie, but later Judy changes her mind when told that Kay actually isn't dead, only unconscious. Bob is worried that Tracey will be in grave danger on the outside, and he refuses to pay the bail to get her out. Lizzie tells Linda that she feels she owes her life to her, so she must let her take the blame so Linda can get out and look after Danny. Doreen overhears Judy trying to cheer Tracey up and goes into the cell after Judy and Tracey have gone to the dining room and takes Tracey's mother's wedding ring from its hiding place (in plain sight on top of the bed!). Inspector Grace tells Bob that the police believe there is a gang member inside Wentworth already, which makes Bob reverse his decision and pay the bail. Tracey stops Doreen in the corridor and asks if she knows anything about her ring. Doreen tells Tracey she despises her for playing "poor little rich girl", admits she took the ring and gives it back. Bob invites Meg to dinner when he comes to collect Tracey, though she excuses herself on the grounds that it is against regulations. Doreen tells Judy she's better off without Tracey. Lizzie refuses to change her mind about taking the blame, but next day Erica has to tell her that she may have to face more serious charges as Kay died in the night. Tracey phones her friend Jan and asks her to come round wearing something "distinctive". Linda passes on the news of Kay's death to the other women, and Doreen reveals her reason for wanting to get Linda to take the blame: she is worried that Lizzie won't be released for years after her and they won't be able to live together as they planned. The VJ tells Lizzie he doesn't believe she is strong enough to have killed Kay, but commits her to face a charge of manslaughter. The detective watching Tracey's house is alerted when a person wearing Jan's clothes leaves the house, but it is Jan after all: Tracey drives away in Jan's sports car and goes to see Joe. He tells he he didn't know anything about the drugs either. Linda's parole is granted and she is released. Tracey and Joe are in bed when there is a knock at the door. It's another member of the McNally gang, and Tracey gets a rude awakening when she overhears their conversation and finds out what Joe really thinks of her. The other man has come round to silence Tracey with a little "accident", but when he goes to the bedroom she has escaped through a window. Tracey sees another two men waiting in a car outside, and she just about to use a phone box to call for help when one of them stops her. Category:Episodes Category:1980 Episodes Category:1980 Season